


Heaven and Hell

by Clipse23



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Buffy thoughts during heaven and his resurrection, Drabble, Episode: s06e01 Bargaining Part 1, Gen, Season 6 BtVS, Well a little one, btvs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Les pensées de Buffy lors de sa résurrection...





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit dans le but d'un concours pour un forum de la série (Slayer Revival). Arrivée seconde place !
> 
> Bonne lecture ♥︎

Accomplie. C’est ce que je suis, enfin. Après tant d’années de lutte acharnée contre les forces du mal, j’ai enfin terminé. Je me sens si bien. le temps ne me court plus après. Il n’est plus. Je n’ai pas besoin de me soucier de mes proches. Là où ils sont, je sais qu’ils vont bien. Comme moi. Et ils m’aiment. Même si rien n’est palpable, je le sais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je suis. En paix, enfin…  
  
Arrachée. C’est le mot. Comme un tiraillement, une force qui vient vous extirper violemment de là où vous êtes. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive. Tout était si calme pourtant… Un froid m’envahit. Je sens tout à coup le monde extérieur devenir dur autour de moi. Et je sens mon corps. J’en reprend la possession. Je me sens chavirer. L’air. Il me faut de l’air. Tandis que ma respiration s’intensifie, je cherche un élément alentour qui pourrait m’aider. Au dessus. Du tissu. Prise de panique, je le déchire de mouvements incontrôlés. J’atteins rapidement ce qui pourrait être du bois. Je force dessus, mais un amas de terre en tombe. Pas le choix. D’un mouvement impulsif, je passe par le trou que je viens de créer.


End file.
